


First Impressions

by SarahBearah1914



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-23
Updated: 2018-02-23
Packaged: 2019-03-23 01:01:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13776360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SarahBearah1914/pseuds/SarahBearah1914
Summary: Kagome helps an injured boy, not knowing that it will lead to some big changes, and personalities entering her life.





	First Impressions

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally written for KogKag Secret Santa on Tumblr, it was great, and a lot of fun, I might continue this but I don't know for sure.

Kagome Higurashi was starting to walk home from her first day of high school when she came across an older boy from her new school. He was sitting on the ground, and she noticed he was bleeding from the knee.

"Are you okay?" she asked, kneeling down beside him. The boy ran his hand over his non-regulation Mohawk before answering her.

"I will be, it's just scraped up," he winced as he tried to stand.

"I can help you," Kagome assured him as she shrugged her backpack off and pulled out a small first aid kit. Noticing his questioning glance she sheepishly admitted she was a bit accident prone. "This might sting a bit," she warned him as she sprayed the antiseptic and apologized as he winced.

"Thanks for this. I'm Hakkaku, what’s your name?" Hakkaku questioned the girl. He was a third year and had never seen her before, so she must be new.

"Oh, sorry. My name is Kagome," she replied as she began wrapping his knee in a bandage.

"Never seen you before," he casually stated as he watched her work. She was pretty efficient.

"I'm a first year," Kagome explained. "How did you get hurt?"

"Welcome to Taiko,” he joked before answering her other question, “I'm a third year. I fell on my way to practice." At her questioning look he continued. "I'm on the cross country team."

"You might want to take it easy for the next day or two while your knee heals." She finished taping the wrapping over his wound and started to put her things away.

"Thanks a lot; I'd be pretty late if I had to go all the way to the nurse's office. You’re very skilled Kagome-chan," he said as he stood up and examined her work.

"It was no problem. Take care Senpai!" Kagome bid him goodbye and started home again.

Hakkaku was still musing over the nice  kohai as he entered the track.

"Where the hell have - what happened to you?" asked Koga, the captain of the team, and his cousin, as he checked out the expert wrapping on Hakkaku's knee.

"I-uh-tripped on my way to practice, skinned my knee up pretty bad," Hakkaku sheepishly admitted.

"The nurse did a pretty good job patching you up. Guess you'll have to take it easy today. Get water for the rest of the team." Koga instructed as he got ready to start the next drill, but the next thing Hakkaku said stopped him.

"Actually, Koga, a first year patched me up."

What? A first year managed this?

"A first year, huh?" Koga had some thinking to do. It was the first day of classes, there was the possibility that this first year, whoever they were, had not signed up for a club yet.

If they could get someone with medical knowledge to be the new manager for their team, they could seriously get a leg up on the competition. They might _finally_ be able to beat their rivals. For the first time in Koga's time on the team, The Taiko High Wolves might _actually_ beat the Seiho High Birds of Paradise.

 

* * *

 

Kagome had stupidly forgotten her bento on the counter, too concerned with getting Souta off to school to realize. Thankfully, she had a bit of pocket money in her bag from her amazing mother. It was just enough to buy something from the cafeteria; she was going over the possible options when she heard her name.

"Kagome-chan!"

Kagome automatically stopped when she heard her name and looked around before spotting the boy she had helped yesterday before she hurried to him.

"Senpai. How is your knee?" Kagome glanced down, only to feel silly because of course his uniform pants were covering his injury.

"Good! My captain -" whatever Hakkaku was going to say was drowned out by Kagome's startled yelp as her arm was grabbed.

"This is who patched you up?" A tall boy with his brown hair in a ponytail had taken hold of her arm. Both boys seemed to ignore her indigent huff as she tried to pull away.

"This is Kagome-chan, Koga."

That was all Koga needed to hear before he started dragging the smaller girl to their club adviser's office.

"Hey!" Kagome huffed out indignantly.

He ignored her as she continued to try to pull away.

"Let go!" she yelled, but still nothing.

"Who do you think you are?! Get your hands off me!" Kagome cried out. Before she knew what was happening, she brought her hand up and defended herself.

_SMACK_

Koga let go of her arm and brought his hand to his stinging cheek.

"You can't just man handle people like that!" Kagome scolded and walked off back to the cafeteria to get her lunch. Koga just stood there watching after her.

"Uh...Koga, you alright?" Hakkaku questioned.

Koga was still cradling his red cheek as he watched her walk away.

 

"I think I'm in love."

 

* * *

 

Koga, third year student, track star extraordinaire, was in love with a little first year that was so tiny, the top of her head just barely reached his shoulder. She was a spitfire, but she was kind, and Koga had no idea what to do.

He’d never actually had to pursue a girl before. They all came onto him. The only thing he could think to do to get close to her was swallow his pride and ask for her help. So he did.

Two days after she had slapped him, (the little minx was avoiding him and they both knew it), Koga stood outside the school and waited for her. He caught sight of her small frame and walked to her.

“Kagome,” he said, drawing her attention to him. A horrible feeling erupted in him when he saw the guarded expression and stiffness in her body.

“Koga-san,” she warily replied.

“I-we-the track team could use your help.” And so he explained about Seiho and their dirty tricks, how they injured their opponents, sabotages they had done in the past, and the fact that a former member of their school’s team would never be able to run again.

“So… you going to help us, or what?”

“I will,” Kagome softly assured him. She could tell that he was worried about his team, that he was a good guy, despite his first impression. She was genuinely surprised at how deeply he cared.

 

Little did she know that he would keep surprising her, for many, many years to come.


End file.
